Just the Boys Tonight
by Daemoine
Summary: Robby and Jackson have a little fun. Wrote this on a whim. Contains incest, sex, lemon, whatever. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are appreciated! :


It was a boring night for Jackson Rod Stewart as he was lying limp on the couch like a zombie, watching a late night television program he really wasn't interested in. There had been a heat wave the entire week in Malibu, causing everyone to do irrational things. Jackson was in his short, red silk boxers with multiple fans on himself trying to keep cool, while Miley and Lily had abandoned him and went over to Tracey Vanhorn's air conditioned mansion. Jackson was somewhat mad that he didn't get invited, but he thought maybe it would be a good opportunity to relax and enjoy himself without any stupid girl drama around the house.

Jackson was flipping through channels like a madman when he slowed down around the adult channels. He was slowly changing the channels now, and he stopped it on two shirtless guys kissing. Jackson could feel himself getting hard and started rubbing his hard-on through his boxers. He knew he had been gay since his supermodel girlfriend was so hard to upkeep and the kisses between them didn't feel like they meant anything. His dick was getting harder in his boxers until there wasn't enough room for it. It started peeking out through the leg holes, slowly growing, until it stopped at 8 inches. Jackson started pulling his foreskin back and forward, enjoying the pressure it put on his long member. He slowly pulled it all the way back while little beads of precum leaked out of him. With a tight fist, he started pumping up and down. Ecstasy was flying through his body; his hands were trembling at the very touch of his hard dick.

He was reaching the point of no return while watching the two handsome guys make out on the television. He was almost about to orgasm when he heard a door click and his father walk in the front door. He had just gotten back from a date with Ms. Kunkle when he saw Jackson with a firm grip on his dick.

"You wouldn't think of cummin' on my couch, would ya bud?" Robby laughed whole-heartedly.

Jackson was shocked at the response of his father. He had just been caught masturbating in the living room, and that was his father's reaction?

"I think my bed would be much more suitable." Robby continued.

He walked over to the couch, picked up Jackson and cradled him in his arms while walking towards his bedroom. Robby threw Jackson onto his king sized bed and locked the door. He threw off his dress shirt and stripped himself of his tight blue jeans, exposing his huge bulge. He was at least 6 inches soft, and very, very thick. Robby got on the bed in his tight metallic boxer briefs and started licking Jackson's erection through his underwear. Jackson moaned with pleasure, his mouth slightly open and breathing heavily. Robby liked teasing his son, and was lightly nibbling on his dick through the red silk. Jackson's body was pure with ecstasy and his face reflected it. Robby grabbed the waistband of Jackson's underwear and pulled them off with one quick motion, exposing his son's beautiful dick.

Robby was surprised at how big his son was, considering how short he is. He licked his lips at the sight of Jackson's perfectly low hung, hairless round balls. His eyes trailed upwards to his son's member, slightly curved at eight inches and throbbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey dad, since you saw my dick, do ya think I could maybe see.. _yours_?" Jackson asked with a hint of blush on his face.

"Well of course son, 's only fair ain't it?" His dad replied.

Robby then slowly removed his underwear, rubbing himself while doing so. There was a big stain of precum on the front of his briefs which showed that he was enjoying every moment of pleasuring his son. Jackson wanted to cum right there, but knew he shouldn't if he wanted to have a little fun with his big daddy. The waistband of Robby's underwear was finally passing over his thick cock. Jackson couldn't help but drool while imagining sucking on his dad and having his mouth pumped full of semen. His boxer briefs finally came off and revealed his handsome genitals. Robby had big, hairy bull balls, most likely holding mounds of semen. But the top prize was his dick. Perfectly shaped, almost thick enough for Jackson's hand to not fit completely around it.

Jackson was rubbing it tenderly while it began to grow. He couldn't believe how well-endowed his father was. It grew well past eight inches and slowed when it reached eleven. Jackson had seen his father's bulge many times before through his jeans, but never imagined anything like this. An eleven inch cock that had a slight upwards curve made Jackson hornier than he could imagine. He was staring at his father's perfectly shaped dick and eventually started playing with Robby's balls in his hand.

"Haha, yer in shock, ain't yah bud?" Robby said with a grin on his face. Jackson couldn't reply, he just went straight for it.

Jackson opened his cute twink mouth wide and prepared to pleasure. He pulled back his father's foreskin and began to take it in his mouth. He fit his father's head in, and slowly inched his way down the thick shaft. He could barely fit four inches in, but that was enough to please Robby. Jackson was bobbing up and down on his father, his thick, wet saliva coating the member and his balls. He was sucking and licking up his father's precum while using his tongue to maneuver around the shaft.

"If yah keep that up I'm gonna be cummin' all over the darn place." Robby moaned. He took Jackson off his dick and started to prepare the boy by using his tongue to wipe his saliva on Jackson's hole.

Jackson moaned whole-heartedly while his father ate him out. Jackson gripped his rock hard cock and began pumping himself while his dad prepared him. By this point, both men were just leaking precum all over and staining the sheets. Robby then stuck his thick, manly fingers inside his son and began stretching him. Nothing Robby could do would prepare the young lad for the size of his cock, but he could try. Slowly, he began adding more fingers until he was penetrating him with all four, pulling in and out while stimulating Jackson.

"I think yer good." Robby finally said.

The suspense was overtaking Jackson's body as he was sweating with anticipation. Robby lifted up his thick rod and laid it between Jackson's plump, soft cheeks. He slowly pushed his head inside the boy, causing Jackson to squeak with pain, but he could take it. Inch by inch, Robby was pushing himself inside, his thickness causing Jackson to squint his eyes in pain. He finally thrusted himself in all the way up to his bush of pubes, and slowly retracted out of his hole. Robby continued this and eventually gained speed, while his son was taking it with open arms.

Both men were enjoying the testosterone-filled sex that they were engaged in. Robby's long, thick cock continually going in and out of Jackson's ass was enough to please both of them. He realized that pounding Jackson was much better than any girl he could get. He took a grip on his son's cock and began pumping him in rhythm with his thrusts, causing Jackson to gasp with pain and pleasure. Robby's monster cock was getting harder and his thrusts were getting faster. Robby started getting rough and thrusting in and out of his son with force, but all Jackson could feel was pure pleasure. His huge dick was continuously stimulating Jackson's prostate, causing his son to go over the edge. Jackson started pumping himself while his dick exploded with cum shooting out in all directions, staining Robby's sheets permanently.

"P-Please dad, cum inside me!" Jackson moaned.

Robby gave a few more forceful thrusts, and with all his power he thrusted as deep as he could inside Jackson. His huge cock released spurts upon spurts of cum in the young boy's hole, filling him up with the white, milky liquid. Jackson released a huge moan of ecstasy as his father was pumping him full of his man juice. Robby continued to thrust as cum started spurting out of Jackson's hole and landing on him and his son. Robby pulled out and finished cumming all over Jackson's face while his son was graciously eating up the liquid. They both then fell over in exhaustion.

"Son, that was the best sex of my life. Even better than yer mother." Robby said with a soft, hushed voice.

"Maybe we should let Miley to move back to Nashville." Jackson smiled.

They both laughed a chuckle.


End file.
